Photogrammetry-derived virtual environments for use in virtual reality (VR), museum exhibits, video games, and digital cinema are limited to scenes featuring fixed light sources, such as the sun which, in the context of this application, is relatively fixed, and artificial lights. Since photogrammetry relies on sequences of overlapping photos taken from slightly converged angles, the implication is that fixed lighting sources produce shadows, specular reflections and for some materials sub-surface reflections that obfuscate the true color and surface features over portions of items in a scene. Fixed light sources can similarly effect data captured using other scanning methodologies.
Studio-based techniques for modeling objects are well-known. To date, such methods introduce an item before an image capture system bound to a location such as a studio or factory floor where an array of cameras and controlled artificial light sources, such as softboxes, light domes, light projectors, etc., are placed around the object.
For example, techniques for modeling layered facial reflections consisting of specular reflectance, single scattering, shallow and deep sub-surface scattering from the skin of a human face are illustrated and described in U.S. Patent Application Publication Number 2009/0226049 A1 to Debovec et al. (hereinafter referred to as Debovec). Parameters for appropriate reflectance models are derived from 20 photographs recorded in a few seconds from a single viewpoint in a studio environment. Debovec introduces image capture systems that use a plurality of light sources with controllable output intensities to produce spherical gradient illumination patterns of a person's face. Both the subject-of-interest and the light sources are stationary and generally limited to the confines of a studio. Polarizing filters are arranged adjacent to the light sources to polarize the light from the light sources in a desired orientation. The system includes two or more cameras with a desired polarization adjusted manually. A light projector is added to illuminate a desired portion of person's face. An image processing system receives specular reflectance and diffuse reflectance data from the cameras and calculates reflectance for the facial image based on a layered facial reflectance model. The systems and methods disclosed by Debovec are resource intensive and impractical for capturing images and constructing models of scenes in a non-studio environment.
Images of real-world environments captured during daytime hours present challenges due to the presence of continuous sunlight, the possible presence of ambient light from artificial sources and flash sources when used. Light from each of these sources combines under some operational conditions. Artificial light is affected by its respective inverse square distance from a subject-of-interest, while sunlight is not. The contribution from a flashtube or flashlamp, which release light energy over milliseconds, is mostly unaffected by shutter speed. However, a camera operator subsampling a continuous light source such as the sun or light from an artificial light fixture, when working from a non-stationary platform, can adjust shutter speed until the shutter is fast enough so as not to introduce issues with temporal resolution.
Ambient continuous light from the sun and fixed and unfixed light fixtures separate from a camera, will necessarily introduce fixed shadows in captured images, which are problematic to the development of virtual environments requiring computer graphics (CG) lighting. In the case of a continuous artificial light source, such as a light-emitting diode (LED) based strobe, which continues to release light energy for as long as a power supply can continue to provide sufficient input power, a slower shutter speed enables more light to contact a photosensitive array but with an increased likelihood of loss of temporal resolution for freestanding cameras.
To appear realistic, a virtual environment, even in the presence of simulated fixed light sources and fixed shadows, ideally adapts to changes in the perspective of the observer relative to the scene. Specifically, specular information should change relative to changes between the observer and reflective surfaces of objects in the scene. Specular reflections are typically simulated with a diffuse shader in a layered arrangement under a specular shader. As disclosed by Debovec, additional layers can be included to simulate subsurface scattering of light in partially translucent materials.
Images of real-world environments captured during night time hours still present challenges when ambient light from artificial sources and flash sources are used to illuminate a scene. Known artificial lighting techniques for minimizing shadows in captured images outside of a studio are problematic for a number of reasons. Generally, there is difficulty in transporting, locating, coordinating and energizing artificial light sources outside a studio environment. Consequently, it is often the case that the combination of natural and artificial light provides insufficient light to accommodate adequate surface-of-interest coverage because of distance, light absorption or both. Under insufficient light conditions, a photographer will increase exposure times and aperture and if possible move closer to the surface-of-interest. However, these longer exposure times necessitate the use of tripods to stabilize the camera position. When thousands of images may be required to map a real-world scene it is impractical to closely position a camera to a surface-of-interest, capture an image, then relocate and adjust a tripod to position the camera for each subsequent exposure necessary to capture a real-world scene.
To avoid the inconvenience and effort of transporting and positioning a tripod for each exposure, one or more artificial light sources, such as strobes, can be synchronized to a shutter mechanism to a minimum of about 1/125th of a second for focal plane shutters on most digital single lens reflex (DSLR) cameras. However, photography dependent on artificial lighting capable of anything less than millisecond enabled strobe lighting, e.g., ambient light from the sun and fixed and unfixed light fixtures, will introduce shadows in the captured images.
A conventional and portable solution for reducing shadows is described in U.S. Pat. No. 6,430,371 to Cho (hereinafter referred to as Cho), which integrates a ring light guide with a camera. The guide includes a housing attached to the camera by way of an adapter insertion hole having an axis that is coaxial with the lens of the camera. The ring light guide irradiates light toward an object in a direction that is substantially aligned with an axis of the lens of the camera. Cho further describes adjusting the amount of light irradiated to the object dependent upon a camera to object distance. However, the combination disclosed by Cho is limited to objects that are close to the lens. Cho fails to show a combination that addresses light loss from cross polarization that would apply to the capture of subject matter that may be beyond a few feet away from the lens.
While an on-axis light source minimizes shadows, an on-axis light source exacerbates specular reflections. Prior art techniques for reducing specular reflection use cross-polarization filters. That is, placing a first polarizer on the light source at 90° with respect to a second polarizer on the lens. However, the loss of through light with thin-film polarizers leads to a combined filter factor of upwards of 3.5 f-stops of available light at the image sensor. The f-number, f-stop number or relative aperture is a dimensionless ratio of the focal length of a lens to the diameter of the aperture. The f-stop number provides a quantitative measure of lens speed. A doubling of the f-stop number halves the size of the aperture. Consequently, each f-stop represents a doubling or halving of the light depending on whether the aperture adjustment is increasing or decreasing the size of the opening. Thus, the use of cross-polarization introduces difficulties in providing sufficient illumination over a practical image area and separation distance between a subject or subjects of interest in a non-studio environment and the camera to achieve an adequate exposure at practical shutter speed, sensitivity and aperture settings.